Norton Sparkles
"I hope you're happy Leslie, you ruined...my birthday." Norton Sparkles is the main antagonist of Season 1 and 3 of The Big Lez Show. Norton is also the brother of Leslie 'Big Lez' Mackeral and the second son of the king of Kindom Cum. He is the most reoccurring antagonist in The Big Lez Show. Is also 100% gay, I mean, let's be honest Kingdom Cum Norton Sparkles lived with his dad, the king, and Leslie, when his dad announced that he was choosing who he was going to give the crown to. Norton and Leslie celebrated with a party, but Norton spiked Leslie's drink with an unknown drug, but Leslie does the same thing. They don't remember what happened that night but when they woke up their dad was standing over them,showing them the damage that they had caused in Kingdom Cum. So his dad banished them. When they landed in Australia, they went their separate ways, but somehow ended up living on the same street. Season 1 Norton Sparkles lives on the opposite side of the road to Lezlie, he likes to grow his flowers (that keep getting wrecked by Lez) and watch the TV show Gossip Sluts. In 'norton's revenge' he craps in Lez's mailbox as revenge for ruining his flowers. Lez later get revenge on him by throwing his old letterbox into his house breaking his window, then with Police Officer of Brown Town by wacking golf balls into his house, breaking Norton's window again and hitting him in the face with a golf ball in the process which Lez and the officer find amusing, Norton than takes a crap in Lez's mailbox again causing them to fight (smashing Norton's window for the third time when Lez throws him through the window) and forced to reveal their origins (and they are brothers) to Quinton when he says "oh yeah so you both have fuckin super strength and survive a fuckin explosion" when Lez drives norton's car straight into Norton and then into Lez's garage making a big explosion and they are still unharmed. Season 2 In 'birthday bash' Lez cuts out the power to Norton's house and breaks in, smashing all of Norton's possessions. He then looks at his pictures and finds out that Norton is in collaboration with the Choomahs and Sassy the Sasquatch is with them in one of the pictures Lez finds in his house. When Lez gets arrested for giving Norton 'birthday punches' (assualt) and falsely accused of murdering a sack of cute puppies Norton takes custody of Quinton. After the infestation of the Choomahs and the Battle Of Brown Town, Lez goes to Norton's house, knocks him out (with a punch to the face - most likely in revenge for taking him away from Quinton and sending him to prison on false charges) and takes Quinton home with him. Season 3 Lez then confronts Norton again and asks him about the photos and the blueprints he found in his house and forces him to he reveals he is working for King Larrinox, Norton then says that Dad he has 'big plans' ahead and says Lez can't stop their father for what he plans ahead, Lez just says he'll kill him and Norton too if he is working for King Larrinox. Choomah Island 2 and Death When Lez and the gang arrive, Lez spots a light in the scrub and goes to investigate. He discovers Norton with a new spaceship, and gives chase. He's soon cornered at the edge of a cliff, and Lez holds him at gun point. However, to Norton's relief, the gun is empty. Norton laughs and says Lez can't kill him without a gun. Lez then says he'll kill him with his bare hands. Before Lez can kill him, Norton claims he won't because Norton has answers. He proceeds to tell Lez that after they had been banished, there was a massive choomah outbreak on Kingdom Cum. He then explains that King Larrinox wants to use them as a weapon. He also states that they're building Robocop's, much to Lez's objection. Norton then asks Lez to join him and Larrinox, however Lez declines. Whilst arguing Norton attempts to stab Lez with a knife, however before he can kill him he is shot multiple times by Lez. Norton's last words were "fuck you", before being shot in the head by his brother. Before Lez leaves with Warning guy and Sergio Lez pushes Norton's dead body on to the rocks below where his body is impaled by the sharp rocks. Category:Characters